


Castaway

by Missy



Category: Gilligan's Island
Genre: Apocalypse, Dark, Gen, Getting off the Island, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world's changed an awful lot since the S.S. Minnow was knocked off course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castaway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zombiefest '14, Prompt: 112. Gilligan's Island -- They finally get off the island, only to find the rest of the world infected with a zombie plague. (REPOST round 2013, 156.)

It took him five years, but the Professor finally figured it out. He converted coconut water into gasoline, then chopped down a tree to patch the hole dug out in the S.S. Minnow’s hull. Within hours they were back on course for California.

The storm had, in the end, blown them several hours off of their designated pathway. It only took a bit of ingenious chartmaking to chug their way across the ocean and back toward the California coastline.

But what greeted them was no longer an idyllic paradise. The coastline ran red with blood and happy beachgoers were now desiccated former beings, cut into pieces and left to molder on the sandy shore.

They spotted the problem and the source in a single instant – a green-faced man chewing the arm of a long-dead woman.

Gilligan didn’t remember anything they did after that – beyond burying the body of the dead man and washing their fingers stringently. It was The Professor who said they ought to not befoul their hands; if the contagion was spreading, it was more than likely the path of contagion was through bodily fluids. To Gilligan it was all a blur – Skipper had washed his hands for him, not trusting Gilligan’s mind in times of stress.

All of their plans to separate had been disrupted by the discovery of the newly dying world around them. Instead they stuck together, using their well-honed survival instincts to forage for food and weapons. With The Professor’s tracking skills they soon learned to heed the scent and destruction zombies waged as they crossed the border into Mexico.

There they found an abandoned farm with animals that needed tending and land that needed to be tilled. Mary Ann was at home here, and she was the one who took charge of the lot of them. They pitched in, in their own way, trying to make things seem as normal as possible. At least they had more elbow room out there.

Their paradise was not a permanent one. Soon, a zombie found them.

The Skipper knew just what to do, and the Professor had a fertilizer bomb that worked wonders. They’d dug a ditch out by the main road, but it all felt too close for comfort to Gilligan. They would survive, wouldn’t they? All they’d done wouldn’t be for naught, and they’d manage to keep the farm and all the food they’d figured out – even the transistor radio the Professor had made out of moonshine? He had to wonder out loud his concerns to the Skipper as they gathered together by the front door, peering through the parlor windows and peepholes.

“Skipper – golly, do you think we’re ever going to get home?” Gilligan wondered. The mass of grey-faced people grew closer, their fetid breath turning his stomach.

“Well, little Buddy,” said Jonas, shouldering the gun and locking eyes with Howell. “I can’t really say that we will. But if we don’t, we’ll go down fighting.”

Mrs. Howell’s gloved fingers shook as they lit the fuse.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Gilligan's Island** , all of whom are the property of **CBS Television**. No money was earned from the writing of this piece of fanfiction, and the author makes no legal claim upon the characters within.


End file.
